Celebration of Life
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Death is just a way to bring people closer. Tony/Michelle. No spoilers past day 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Celebration of Life

**Fandom:** 24

**Characters:** Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida, OC – Rena Almeida, Alex Almeida, and Anna Almeida

**Word Count:** 7,159

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Death is just a way to bring people closer.

**Author's Notes:** Spoilers for Day 2. This is hopefully a piece that has a little of everything: angst, humor, and even a bit of fluff. Since it's rather long, it's split into two parts.

* * *

The day had been long over when Michelle pulled into a parking space in front of her building. It'd been a long shift, even longer because Tony had left on a call and hadn't returned before he got off work. She'd called him when she hadn't heard anything from him that confirmed or broke their semi-preexisting plans, but he hadn't answered and she hadn't really had more time to try again. Now it was late enough that she knew to just go home and get some rest.

As she neared, she noticed someone sitting on the planter ledge. It didn't really startle her, though it did concern her a little. Her apartment wasn't in a bad part of town, but it wasn't in the best part either. More and more, downtown LA was slowly encroaching on her little corner of almost-suburbia, and she wasn't sure she particularly liked it. She didn't particularly get any warning bells from this person, though, with their head bent and arms resting on their knees, so she refrained from dialing 911 immediately. She got a better idea of who it was when they shifted, and a familiar watch came into view, and she was glad she hadn't called the police.

"Tony?"

She approached him quietly, glad that the loiterer was just her boyfriend, but confused as to why he hadn't just used the key she'd given him and let himself in. He knew he was always welcome, and they had been together long enough that they really had stopped asking for permission to invade each other's spaces, so what was he doing sitting out by the front?

"Tony?" she called again, moving close enough to him that their legs bumped. Automatically, her hand touched his head, fingers combing through his short, dark hair, lightly massaging his scalp. She moved his head up gently, finding his eyes to be damp.

Her hand stilled; she'd never seen him cry before. With the exception of the day of the bomb at CTU, she'd never even seen him remotely upset enough to do so. Something was very, very wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, but instead of speaking, he just coughed and a sob escaped on its trail.

"My dad died today," he choked, pressing the heel of his hand against his eye before he reached out and tugged her hips closer.

"Oh, Tony – " she stopped, wrapping her other arm around his back and holding his head against her chest with the hand in his hair. His shoulders hitched underneath her hands and she held him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"My, my mom called while I was out. She said, she said he was at work and he collapsed. They tried to revive him on the way to the hospital, but –"

She kissed the top of his head softly, shaking her head in indication that he didn't have to continue telling her if it was too much. He'd been holding onto her tightly to begin with, but now he was clinging to her like she was the only thing keeping him from drowning.

She held on, rocking him gently until his shoulders no longer heaved and his breath puffed in shaky bursts against her shirt. Her fingers never slowed their circles on his back, and the hand still in his hair continued massaging his scalp.

"When do you fly out?" she asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. "I can't go. I've got work in the morning, and Chappelle would never let me out of the meeting at District on Friday."

She shook her head, lifting his chin and wiping the damp patches under his eyes. She wondered if this was how he felt when she cried; so utterly helpless.

"You need to go, honey. It's your father. Your mom needs you."

"I can't, Michelle. Chappelle's already on my ass with everything that's been going on."

She shook her head again. "Chappelle will understand."

She moved slightly, grabbing her phone from her pocket. "This is Michelle Dessler, CTU Los Angeles. I need to speak with Mr. Chappelle immediately."

Tony's cheek twitched against her chest and she combed her fingers through his hair again.

"Michelle? What the hell's going on? Do you know what time it is?" Ryan Chappelle was nothing if not his usual charming self. Michelle winced, but stood her ground. It wasn't like she was calling for a silly reason.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, sir. There's been an emergency and Tony needs to take a couple of days off."

Chappelle hummed. "What kind of emergency? And why isn't he calling me with this request himself?"

Michelle ignored the fact that it really hadn't been a request at all and answered quietly, "Death in the family, sir."

"I see." Chappelle was silent for a moment and Michelle had to hold her tongue to keep from giving him hell. Tony could be a pain sometimes, but he didn't deserve to miss his own father's funeral as a punishment. "Give Tony my condolences and let him know he's excused from this month's meeting."

She smiled in relief. "I will, thank you."

"Also, Michelle?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll expect to see you both back here in a week, but let me know if Tony needs more time."

Michelle felt her jaw drop. She'd wanted to ask for the time off as well, but had thought that Ryan would never go for it. The only condition he'd imposed on them when he found out that his one and two at CTU were sleeping together had been don't flaunt it and they'd be fine. Flat out asking to go with him would most definitely have been flaunting it.

"Thank you, Ryan."

Chappelle's voice was surprisingly soft when he replied. "Just take care of Tony."

"I will, good night."

Tony turned his head. "Thank you," he murmured quietly, his voice thick.

Her chest felt tight and she just nodded. He pulled away, wiping his eyes.

Michelle grabbed his hand. "Come inside. I'll call the airline and throw some things in a bag."

Tony usually hated being babied, but he simply nodded and followed her docilely.

He stood in the middle of her bedroom while she booked their seats on the first flight that was available. He'd said very little, and she felt him withdrawing with every second he stared into space.

"Tickets are all booked, honey," she murmured, touching his back. "I need to get my stuff packed and then we can go."

He blinked, turning to face her. "Huh?"

"Chappelle gave me the week as well. If it's alright, I thought I'd come with you."

"I don't need you coddling me, Michelle," he snapped.

Trying to pretend she didn't feel a sting of hurt, she nodded, running her hand up his arm.

"I know you don't, but I'd like to anyway. I don't want you to have to do this by yourself."

Tony bit his lip, looking instantly contrite. "I'm sorry."

She moved to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her lips against his cheek. He hugged her back, burying his face in her neck. She knew that even if he'd said no, she wouldn't have let him go alone. He was going to need to be strong for his mom and the rest of his family, and in the end he wouldn't have anything left for himself.

"Is it too late to call your mom and let her know you're coming?"

Tony shook his head. "My brother should be getting in soon."

Michelle nodded, kissing him gently. She offered him the phone. "Call her and tell her you're packing and you'll be in Chicago by six thirty."

He dropped his forehead onto hers, and he gave her a squeeze before pulling away and taking the phone out of her hand.

She'd finished packing by the time he completed the call. With a soft word of thanks from her, he took her bag and let her lock up behind them.

"I didn't see your car in the parking lot," she murmured on the walk down. "We'll take mine?"

Tony nodded silently and she made a note to ask him how he'd gotten to her place without getting himself mugged, given the state he was in. He tossed her things into the backseat and acquiesced the driver's side to her. She bit her lip, trying not to show him how worried that made her. Usually they had to wrestle for the keys, each wanting to drive the other's car.

Once they were on the road, she took his hand off his leg and tangled their fingers together. She wanted him to know she was with him.

"I told my mom you were coming," he announced. "She's looking forward to meeting you."

She squeezed his hand. "Me too," she murmured, going on to admit, "It's a little scary, though."

Tony's fingers tightened. "I know."

Her thumb stroked the webbing between his fingers. "How much have you told your family about us?" she asked, turning her head and stealing a glance at him in the dark.

Tony's voice was dry. "Enough that you're not gonna have to share a room with my little sister."

She laughed nervously. He'd told her once or twice how conservative and old fashioned his parents could be about some things. For them to know about her and Tony was… kind of embarrassing, actually.

"Your mom's okay with that?"

"I think she's a little distracted right now," he shot back with his usual impatience.

Sheepishly, she nodded. "You're right. Stupid question."

"I promise you, though; you'd rather sleep with me. Anna kicks."

She laughed softly. "When would I not rather sleep with you?"

"Good point," Tony acknowledged, puffing up slightly. That cockiness faded quickly, but she felt better having seen it even for a little while.

He was quiet for the rest of the ride to his place, and if he hadn't periodically tightened his hand around hers, she would have assumed that he'd fallen asleep. He barely spoke as they puttered around his apartment, getting it ready to be left for a week. He did snit a little when she stopped to refold his dress clothes in hopes of keeping them from getting too wrinkled, but that was his favorite response when she messed with his clothing.

Finally they were on their way to the airport. It was going to be close, but she figured if they had to, they could always flash their credentials to make it on time. She'd never done it before, considering it to be an abuse of what little power she had, but for this she'd make an exception.

Sometime after they were in the air, Tony turned and lifted the armrest between them, encircling her shoulders with his arm. She let him tug her closer as his fingers dipped into her hair and his other hand caressed her jaw. Her eyes closed as his forehead touched hers.

"You have no idea how much I love you, do you?" he murmured, surprising her both because those were the first words he'd said in nearly an hour, and because he'd never said _that_ before. He loved her. "I couldn't do this without you."

"I love you too, Tony." She cupped his jaw with shaky hands and pecked him lightly on the lips. "I'm here for as long as you need me. No where else," she promised.

Tony kissed her quickly.

"We should try to sleep while can."

Tony nodded and his eyes grew cloudy again. She pressed another kiss to his lips, pulling back and resting her cheek against his collar. Taking his hand in hers, she lifted it up against her lips. A few seconds later his head landed against hers.

He'd put on his brave face as they rented the car, and she watched him in the growing daylight on the drive. His jaw was set firmly and his eyes were wide open. She held onto his hand tightly and the slight shake of his fingers was the closest thing to a tell that she could see.

They pulled up in an already crowded driveway. Tony stopped the car and turned to her, raising her hand to his mouth.

"I don't think –" he stopped, clearing his throat. "I don't think I can do this, Michelle."

Her fingers touched his lips gently and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"You can do this. It's not going to be easy, but you can do it. I'll be right here. Anything you need and I'm here." She kissed his temple softly, holding him until he took another deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

He left their stuff in the trunk and led her up to the garage, opening the door via the electronic box on one side. She watched him square his shoulders as he tugged her up to the door. The kitchen they entered was dimly lit, but gorgeously decorated and Tony stopped short, causing her to nearly run into his back. She looked around him, trying to see what'd made him stop. Tony's mother was seated at the table, a cup of coffee – in a Cubs mug, Michelle noted with amused fondness – off to one side, and a stack of papers in front of her. When the door swung shut behind Michelle, Tony's mom jumped, looking up.

"Tony!"

"Hey, Mom," Tony greeted quietly, removing his hand from Michelle's and wrapping his mother in a tight hug. Michelle heard them both murmuring, but their voices were so low, she couldn't make out any words.

She took advantage of their inattention to yawn and rub her hand over her face. She knew she looked awful; her make up was long-since gone, her clothes were rumpled and slept-in, and her hair was an obnoxious, frizzing mess. It was in no way how she would have chosen to introduce herself to Tony's mom, but it was going to have to do.

Her head snapped up when Tony called her name softly. He beckoned her over and she went, taking his hand and letting him tug her closer.

"Mom, this Michelle, my better half," he introduced softly, meeting Michelle's wide, astounded eyes and smiling slightly. "Michelle, this is my mom, Rena."

Tony's mom made eye contact with her and Michelle felt like she was being sized up, and by someone not much taller than herself. She suddenly felt like an intruder and regretted coming. Then a soft, sad smile split Mrs. Almeida's face and she reached out, wrapping her arms around Michelle with the same warmth she'd given her son.

"It's so good to meet you," they breathed in unison, chuckling and apologizing.

"I wish it was under happier circumstances," Mrs. Almeida added, pulling back to touch both Michelle and Tony's cheeks.

"Us too, Mom," Tony replied and Michelle felt his fingers make contact with the back of her neck, connecting all three of them. He squeezed her tired muscles gently. "What're you doing up this early, Ma?"

"I couldn't sleep. There's so much to be done, and I'm so lost –" her face crumbled and Tony tugged her into his arms. "Your father handled almost everything and I have no idea what to do –"

"Hey, hey. It'll be okay. I'm gonna help you as much as I can, and so will Anna and Alex. Let's sit down and we'll get started, alright?"

Tony locked eyes with Michelle over the top of his mother's head, and she wished there was something she could do to fix this, too. He was dead on his feet already, and she knew he was going to be awake for even longer now.

Rena agreed, pulling away from Tony and sliding back into her chair. Tony looked around. "Is there more coffee?"

Mrs. Almeida nodded.

Tony moved toward the counter, leaving Michelle standing between the table and the door, feeling out of place.

"Hey, Michelle," he called, beckoning her over. She went quickly, reaching out and touching his arm. He smiled sadly, kissing her brow quickly. "Why don't you go get some sleep? There's no sense in both of us being zombies."

She hesitated, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. She really didn't want to leave him. "I'll be okay, I'm not that tired."

Tony lifted her chin, studying her eyes. She nodded, trying to reassure him that she wasn't fibbing.

"If you don't mind me staying, that is."

Rena spoke up. "I don't mind, honey. Come sit. Tony, get Michelle coffee too, she looks as tired as you do."

Michelle flushed, feeling sheepish that she'd been caught in a lie by someone she'd just met. Rena shook her head and waved off the embarrassment, pointing her son to the top shelf where she said the mugs had been moved. Tony faked a put upon sigh and Michelle caught a glimpse of what everyday life in the Almeida household was like, despite the heavy atmosphere.

She had to laugh when Tony brought two more Cubs mugs to the table, setting them down and poking her in the side.

"Hey, that's my seat. Up," he ordered with a small smile. She hopped up, apologizing to him while his mother scolded him for being an inconsiderate lout. In response, Tony just looped his arm around Michelle's waist, tugging her back down into his lap. Resting his cheek against her shoulder, he nodded in satisfaction. "Much better."

Rena rolled her eyes, brushing a hand underneath her nose. "All of the kids had their specific seats at dinner when they were growing up. Apparently Tony's never grown out of that habit," she explained.

Tony's arm tightened and Michelle glanced back at him, seeing his tired, upset eyes. Impulsively she kissed his forehead.

"That's okay, Mrs. Almeida. Every time he pushes me around, I cook for him. That shows him pretty quickly." Michelle smiled softly, hoping it was alright to make jokes. Tony snorted, but nodded, letting his mom know that Michelle meant business. Thankfully, Rena laughed and Michelle saw where Tony's smile came from. Tony squeezed her waist again, turning face into her shirt for a moment.

She felt silly sitting on Tony's lap while he and his mother discussed funeral arrangements for his father, but every time she tried to move, Tony held her tighter. His hand was shaking again and she knew it wasn't from the caffeine.

Her cheeks burned when at 8, two others wandered into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes sleepily. Both stopped, regarding her and Tony strangely. Finally, Tony noticed the scrutiny. He squeezed her leg, silently asking her to stand. Michelle watched him greet both of his siblings with tight hugs, and approached when he wiggled his hand in her direction.

She grinned when she saw just how alike Tony and his little brother looked. Alex was a little shorter than Tony, and he had about 15 more pounds on him, but in terms of their facial features, it was almost like staring at twins. Of course, she liked her copy better, but it was still amusing.

While she assumed that Tony and Alex took after their father, Anna looked just like her mother. Soft, dark curls fell around her oval face, and Rena's dark green eyes stared back at her. Just as Rena had, Anna appeared to be studying Michelle, regarding her the way a little sister trying to protect her big brother's heart did.

Before Michelle could think of something suitable to say, Tony poked his sister on the forehead.

"Get some coffee and stop staring, Aaay."

Anna swatted at Tony's fingers in annoyance. "Stop calling me Aaay," she retorted, sliding past Michelle. As she poured herself some coffee, she turned back to Michelle. "Tony thought he was the Fonz for a while when we were kids. He took entirely too much pleasure in calling me 'Aaaay' all the time."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Michelle teased, squeezing Tony's waist gently.

"Hey. See if I bring you back for Christmas," he muttered playfully. "You're here two hours and already you're ganging up on me." Tony yawned, squeezing her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go grab a couple of hours of shut eye. Before they turn you against me even further."

Michelle snickered, allowing herself to be led up to Tony's old bedroom. Silently they stripped out of their clothes and slid into bed. Tony's arm drew her close, and he kissed the back of her neck. About fifteen seconds and five whispered 'I love you's later, she was asleep.

Almost six hours later, Michelle found herself exploring Tony's childhood home. They'd woken up around noon and had taken an hour or so to get cleaned up before Tony and Alex went with their mother to the funeral home to take care of things. Anna had declined to go along, and Michelle had stayed behind as well, not feeling that it was her place. It had been a toss up really, but she'd opted to be left alone with Tony's little sister instead of involving herself in a very personal time.

For the most part she'd learned that Anna was just very quiet. Where Tony was a pacer, she seemed to be a sitter, though the book she'd been holding for the last half hour didn't seem to hold her attention at all. Michelle saw the same sad, determined to keep it together glint in the younger woman's eyes that had been in Tony's, and she tried to smile reassuringly. She didn't really know what to say. For now, Anna seemed content to watch Michelle as she explored the living room.

"You must really love my brother," Anna remarked quietly, taking Michelle by surprise. She'd been studying a photo of Tony smiling the most adorable toothless grin she'd ever seen. He was about five years old she guessed, dressed in a suit, and his hair was a wild, curly mop.

"I do." Michelle nodded, back to feeling like she was being graded. "What makes you say that, though?"

Anna shrugged. "Because I'd rather meet my boyfriend's parents about two days after the wedding than at a funeral."

Michelle joined her on the sofa, drawing one leg underneath her and wrapping her arms around her other knee.

"I couldn't let him come by himself," she explained.

Anna nodded, apparently satisfied. "Well, I hope you love him lots, 'cause I'm afraid now that you've seen us, we'll have to kill you if you try to return to normalcy."

Michelle snorted. She liked them already.

"You seem normal enough," she commented.

Anna snorted. "You haven't met my uncle Edward yet. He's Dad's brother and he's a little," Anna stopped, making a cuckoo clock noise to emphasize her point. Michelle laughed. "He and my aunt Donna have a tree farm in Ohio. Dad used to call it a funny farm, because they used to host these crazy nature festival things every year. We went once when I was little. It was weird." Anna shook her head. "Okay, so do you wanna hear embarrassing stories about my big brother now, or when he's around to defend himself?"

Michelle pretended to think. "Now, definitely now."

Anna grinned, clapping her hands together. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Story continued from chapter one.

* * *

Two days later she sat beside Tony on the first pew in a crowded church in downtown Chicago. Both of her hands covered Tony's left one while he had the other arm around his mother. Alex and Anna were on the other side of Rena, jaws squared with the same stoniness Tony had adopted as soon as he exited the bed that morning.

The previous night had been difficult; the wake had zapped everyone's energy and having even more people over had worn thin. Tony had gotten up three or four times during the night, coming back each time sniffling and pressing his damp cheek against her bare shoulder. He'd pretended to be asleep when she rolled over to talk to him, but instead of calling him on it, she'd simply kissed his face and settled more firmly against him.

The service concluded solemnly, and their row stood. She knew that they were going to say another goodbye and squeezed Tony's hand tightly. She'd wait there. His answering press was shaky and his fingers fell away reluctantly as he led his mother up the narrow aisle and to the casket. Michelle lowered her head, giving them all some privacy. Tony returned some time later, wiping his reddened eyes on his handkerchief. She held out her hand and clasped his fingers again. Together they walked from the church, moving to the limo and silently sliding inside. Tony's mother, brother, and sister followed each accepting Michelle's quiet condolences with a nod and a soft thank you.

The graveside service was significantly less crowded, acting as a quiet, family affair. Michelle stayed by Tony's side, arm wrapped supportively around him. Anna was on his other side, clinging to his hand while their mother leaned on Alex this time.

Michelle glanced around, taking in the bowed heads of Tony's aunts and uncles. She liked them all; even the ones Anna proclaimed to be weird were friendly, and Michelle found herself even sadder that she'd never gotten to meet the man they were all there to celebrate. Tony had said much the same the night before after she'd been treated to a tale from Tony's childhood. Everyone involved had easily agreed that Aunt Melinda's reenactment was sub-par compared to Nick Almeida's.

Tony's hand touched her shoulder, squeezing lightly. She felt his lips touch her temple and she sniffed. Tony kissed her temple again.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, pushing her face into his shoulder to stifle her emotions. Tony just held her tighter. A few minutes later, he gave her shoulders another squeeze, signaling that it was time to go. She nodded, letting him lead her away from the group. Once there was distance between them and the others, they stopped and he cupped her face. His thumbs lightly caressed her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her lightly. She gave him a watery smile and returned his affection.

"I love you, too."

"C'mon, let's take a walk."

She looked back to where the limo was waiting. Tony's mom was still leaning on Alex, but she smiled tightly at them. Michelle flushed and looked back at Tony.

He waved the others on. "We'll take a cab," he called.

Satisfied, she tangled their fingers and fell in step beside him.

She let him lead her around, weaving between plots in the quiet, tree lined cemetery. It was strangely peaceful, separate from the noise and the cars outside the walls, and as they walked, Michelle felt him relax beside her.

"What can I do?" she asked quietly, trying not to disturb the calm too much.

Tony's lips turned upwards and he shook his head. "You're doing more than enough."

She didn't feel that way, especially given the night before, but she nodded.

Tony touched her chin. "I mean it. I wouldn't have been able to keep it together without you." To emphasize his point, he shower her his hand, palm up. He wasn't shaking anymore. Smiling slightly, she took hold of both of his hands, pulling him closer and kissing his mouth firmly.

She felt him smile against her lips and pulled away.

"What?"

"I got my first kiss right here, you know."

Michelle looked around; taking in the serene way the breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees. Returning her attention to him, she disentangled one hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not even sure I want to know why." She shook her head, causing Tony to grin.

"We were just playing around. You know that game where you find someone who died the day you were born? I won, it was my prize."

Michelle nodded. "Should I be jealous?"

He shrugged, jiggling their hands quickly. "Are you?"

She chewed one corner of her lip, smiling teasingly. "Maybe."

Tony's hands landed on her hips, sliding against her satin skirt. His hands felt warm through her clothes.

"Don't be. Her braces cut my lip."

"How old were you?" she snickered.

"Eight or nine," he answered. "She was twelve."

Michelle laughed. "An older woman, I'm impressed."

He nodded. "I had a thing about dating girls my own age for a while."

"Still do, honey," she reminded helpfully. She _was_ close to five years his junior, and she loved to remind him of that. He groused a little and tugged her closer. Just to let her know he was kidding, he kissed her softly and ran his hand up her back and underneath her hair, squeezing her neck.

"You ready to head back?"

She nodded, reaching for his hand again, letting him lead her back to the cemetery gate and hail a cab.

Tony disappeared after changing out of his dress clothes, leaving her with his siblings as they argued over the menu for the evening meal – more precisely what type of potatoes to have. Michelle was full enough from their buffet lunch that she was content to curl up in a chair and observe. She dozed off sometime during the mashed vs. French argument, and woke sometime later to find Tony smiling down at her. Somehow he'd squished into the armchair beside her without waking her up.

Blinking, she smiled sleepily and touched his cheek.

"You came back."

He pecked her mouth lightly and nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world for them to be doing different things in his parents' home.

"Mom wanted to talk to me about some things."

She would have been concerned, if not for the fact that the smile didn't fade from his face. It might have dimmed, but it didn't go anywhere.

"Everything okay?"

Tony nodded, squirming in the chair and rearranging their limbs so that she was mostly draped across his lap. "What're you doing tonight?" he asked conversationally, like he didn't know what she had planned.

She shrugged. "Besides apparently eating an assortment of potatoes and not much else? Nothing."

He snorted. "Well as long as you aren't looking forward to that, come on. We're going out." He stood, lifting her onto her feet as well. She felt her cheeks flush when he started looking her over, oblivious to the fact that anyone could walk into the room at any time.

"You need to change clothes first."

She followed his gaze, plucking at her blouse. "What's wrong with this?"

Tony shook his head, leading her by the shoulders up to their room where he closed the door and moved to the middle drawer in the dresser.

"Nothing's wrong with it," he promised, rooting around and ahah-ing victoriously. He straightened up, blue and white pin stripes in his hands. "This is just better for where we're going."

She snickered, shaking her head and realizing that he'd changed again while she was asleep. Now he was wearing something she knew he hadn't packed. Trust the Almeidas to have spare Cubs apparel lying around.

He dressed her before she could really mount an argument, concluding his antics by cupping the back of her head and kissing her softly.

"There."

"Do I conform to dress code now?" she asked dryly.

"You do."

"Ready then?" she asked before she decided to lock the door and amend the dress code just a little for them both.

Tony nodded, ushering her back downstairs, and into the living room. Alex and Anna were back on the couch, this time reading through recipe books. To her embarrassment, they made catcalls about her wearing Tony's favorite brand of lingerie, until their mother cleared her throat. Rena beckoned Tony and Michelle into the kitchen, holding out two tickets with an indulgent, if not dimmed, smile.

"Have fun you two." She kissed them both. "Keep him in line, Michelle. And don't let him cry when it's time to go."

Michelle grinned, letting Tony drag her out of the house.

"My dad has, had, season tickets. Wednesdays were his and Mom's standing date at Wrigley," Tony explained as he backed out of the driveway, answering her question before she could ask. "She offered them to us for tonight. She just can't go."

Michelle nodded. "Remind me to thank her when we get back."

Tony's head bob was relatively non committal and she glanced his way.

"So are you going to show me around when we get there?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"You sure? You don't sound too enthused."

Tony shot her a glare and she recognized her error, apologizing softly. Her hand covered his.

"This is going to be weird, isn't it?" she murmured. "Using your dad's tickets?"

After a second, Tony nodded and she squeezed his fingers.

"Can I make a suggestion, then?" she asked, having the stirrings of an idea but not really knowing how receptive he'd be to it.

"You don't want to go?" he assumed immediately. She wasn't known to be the biggest fan of baseball, but for him she tolerated the near submersion in the sport.

She shook her head. "I do, I do. It'll be fun, and we've been talking about doing this for a while. I just was thinking maybe we could find different seats."

"Scalp some tickets you mean?"

She shrugged. "Or trade with someone else if that's possible."

He seemed rightfully hesitant, but she rubbed the top of his hand and he nodded.

"Okay, I trust ya. We'll do that."

Satisfied, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed one of his knuckles.

"So Wednesdays were your mom and dad's baseball date nights. When did you go?"

"Weekends usually. Some Fridays if the games were at the right time for us to get out of school and Dad to get off work. Since he only had two, sometimes three tickets, we had to rotate who got to go when."

"Even Anna?"

Tony laughed. "Baby, we were bringing her before she could sit up. Her first words were splitter and home run."

"Yeah yeah. You Almeidas and your baseball. When I was growing up we actually _played_ our sports."

He rolled his eyes, taking the bait in their familiar argument. "Whatever, Michelle. Tee ball doesn't count."

"Bite me, Tony. I played soccer. Danny was the one who played tee ball."

"Yeah, your brother would."

Michelle lightly slapped his arm. "Hey."

As he slowed to a stop at a red light, he snuck a glance at her. Seconds later he leaned over and kissed her softly. It was his usual half-hearted apology for his half-serious insulting of her brother. There really was no love lost between the two; Tony thought Danny treated her like crap, and Danny still thought Tony was just using her like Carrie had used him.

The light turned green and she chuckled, shoving him back onto his side of the car.

"I don't wanna be late to my first Cubs game," she drawled by way of explanation.

"First of many," he added, giving her hand a squeeze.

Now wasn't really the time to have the big relationship discussion, but she did give him a nod of confirmation. She wanted to be with him for a long time to come, and he obviously felt the same.

"Alright, tell me something." She changed the subject again, turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

She smirked, playing dumb. "Why do you guys hate the White Sox so much?"

Tony scowled. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask that. Otherwise I might need to put ya outta the car."

"You do that and I'm telling your mom," she taunted.

"She'll be on my side when I tell her why I did it," he retorted. "Mom hates the Sox more than the rest of us combined."

Michelle snorted. "Then I guess I retract the question."

The rest of the week passed quickly as they split their time between helping Tony's mom and exploring the city. Tony proved to be a fantastic tour guide - a byproduct of one too many days of school skipped – and when they ran out of places for him to show her, they tackled a few of the sights even Tony had never seen.

Alex only stayed for another day after the funeral. He'd recently started a new job and he couldn't afford to take more than a couple of days off. Anna was able to arrange for a few weeks off from work, so they got to spend the rest of their time with her as well. Michelle knew Tony had worried about having to leave his mom so soon, but his worry lessened after Anna announced she was staying.

For her part, Michelle was trying to keep an eye on Tony without making a big deal about it. She knew the strains of being someone's emotional crutch and wanted to help keep him from that stress. So far he seemed to be okay; he was laughing and smiling and the shadows were mostly gone from his eyes.

"You ready?"

Michelle turned, expecting a greeting like that to have come from Tony. Instead, his mother was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. Michelle smiled, squeezing the worn teddy bear she'd been clutching since Tony waggled it in her face and ordered her to take care of it. Rena smiled back, crossing the room and reaching out to touch the bear. Michelle relinquished it to Tony's mother, who regarded it with a fond smile.

"He once tried to throw him away. We were on a trip with my brother and his family. My nephew gave him a hard time about it and on the day we left Tony announced that he wasn't a baby and wouldn't sleep with a toy anymore. We were so busy that we didn't notice him throwing it on the top of the garbage." Mrs. Almeida stroked the bear's matted fur gently. "Alex was the only one who knew what he'd done until we were halfway home and Tony needed a nap and he just couldn't sleep without his bear. His father turned the car around without a word and drove all the way back. Maid service had picked it up and taken it to the front desk. Tony fell asleep as soon as he had him back."

Rena sniffed, holding the bear to her for just a few seconds before handing it back to Michelle. She patted its head and cuddled it close again.

"My brother had thrown out all of his stuffed toys by the time he was ten. I can't believe Tony kept it," she murmured.

"I told him once he should keep things like this for when he has his own family. Tony's getting sentimental in his old age," Rena quipped.

Michelle flushed; the thought of having a family with Tony was simultaneously exciting and terrifying.

Rena laughed at the look on her face. "Relax, Michelle. I'm not begging for grandchildren yet."

Michelle coughed, jumping when Tony groaned.

"Jeez, Ma. You gonna let us get married first?"

His hand connected with her back, and he rubbed the shock out of her while his mother just laughed. Clearly she enjoyed toying with them.

"I guess I can do that."

Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes. "We should get outta here. Before she calls up the minister tonight. I know her, she's not kidding."

"What time's our flight?" she asked, gathering the smallest of her bags. Tony had already packed their larger suitcases into the car, anticipating their getting on a mid-afternoon flight. It was mid-evening now and they were hoping to get on the last flight of the night. They both had to be at work in the morning.

"Nine fifteen," Tony answered, leading her out of the room and down the stairs. Tony's mom followed silently, and a look back showed Michelle that she'd picked up the bear again.

Out by the car, Mrs. Almeida handed the bear to Michelle, pressing the nearly flat toy into her hand, despite Michelle's protests.

"Rena, I can't take this. It's something that should stay here."

Tony's mom shook her head. "I want to make sure that whatever happens, the things that should be saved are. Take it. Put it on Tony's bed when he's not looking."

Michelle nodded, moving the bear under one arm and hugging Rena tightly. She really liked Tony's mom.

"We'll see each other soon," Rena assured, kissing Michelle's cheek gently. "Take care of Tony?"

Michelle nodded, brushing her fingers under her eyes. She hated goodbyes. "I will."

Rena smiled, pushing Michelle's hair back behind her ear. "I know you will, honey. Have a safe trip."

They exchanged another hug before Rena moved to Tony's side. He'd been trying to coax a smile out of his little sister before enveloping her in a bear hug and lifting Anna off her feet. Once Tony let her go, Anna moved around the car to Michelle.

"So, you gonna tell anyone about us?" she teased.

Michelle laughed. "Course not; I think I'm going to stick around."

Anna smiled. "Good." They wrapped their arms around one another, chuckling. They weren't best friends after just a week, but Michelle liked Anna; she seemed reserved at first, but once she opened up she was quirky and fun. Really, she was just the type of sister Michelle had always wanted.

"Call us if you need anything," Michelle murmured, knowing that things would get harder once she and Tony weren't there to distract. "Even if it's just to talk."

Anna nodded. "Thanks."

They separated just in time to see Rena handing her son something. Tony's hand trembled slightly, but he took it and gripped his mother tightly. Rena kissed his cheek gently and shoved him away.

"You're going to be late. Call when you get in, don't worry about the time."

Tony nodded. "I will."

Rena turned to Michelle. "Call when you get in? He'll forget."

Michelle nodded, smothering a giggle. "I will."

Tony feigned offense and waved a hand in the direction of the car. "Let's go."

Michelle snickered, squeezing Anna's shoulders gently before pulling away. "Yes, dear."

"Don't 'yes, dear' me, Michelle," he retorted as they slid into the car.

She watched his face as they drove away. He looked a little sad, but mostly he looked relaxed.

"Hey," she prompted quietly, getting his attention.

"Hey," he greeted, holding out his hand. "Mom loves you."

She smiled. "I figured she wouldn't try to marry you off to just anyone."

"Well, I am in my thirties, Michelle. She's probably giving up hope."

She snickered. "Old maid."

Tony glared, she smiled sweetly. Gingerly she tugged on his arm, pulling him across the car. Her lips touched his softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Suck up," he retorted, biting her lower lip softly. "I love you, too."


End file.
